Talk:The Radley (TV Series Location)/@comment-50.113.7.142-20141103103146
As Courtney(as Bethany) and Mona start a partnership in the A game, Courtney was always careful to make sure Mona didnt know her true identity, and thus eventually Courtney dropped Mona to a minion rank and the A team was now under her control and Courtney decided to either pay a visit to Hector Lime or send one of her minions to have him make a few Alison masks for her and her team. Of course by this time Courtney copies Alison's Vivian Darkbloom disguise trading the black wig with an detachable hood and became Redcoat and thus wearing the Alison mask so that no one not even her team would know her identity. At the start of season 4, Courtney decides to change her disguise to the Black Widow as her red trechcoat was burned at the thornhill lodge. And at this point most of the Liars including Mona suspect that Ali is alive, of course Courtney and Mona always knew she was alive, but not the other Liars. At this point Courtney doesn't feel like she can trust Mona so she cuts her off from the A team completely. Eventually Courtney spies on Mona as well, just to make sure her secret is safe, and by this time she is out of Radley as Courtney claims that she's all better. As Alison reveals that shes been alive the whole time, Courtney realizes her time is running out, As Jessica DiLaurentis along with the rest of the world realize that Alison is alive, She is beyond shocked because Jessica thought that Alison was the one that was buried, and although she doesnt know who really is buried, she realizes why Detective Holbrook was asking to see the body again, and that she cant protect Bethany(Courtney) anymore or Mr. Young. So I think Jessica attemted to send an email to either Courtney or Mr. Young saying "I cant protect you anymore". Meanwhile Courtney realizes Jessica now knows that Ali is alive and that Jessica was going back on their deal they made all those years ago, and thus Courtney decides to kill Jessica to keep her secrets safe. At this point it is unknown if Jason or Mr. DiLaurentis found out about the twins, but it's likely Jason is starting to figure things out if he hasn't already. Now jump to season 5, Courtney as Uber A decides to lay low for a while after the PLLs dispose of Shana so that they think she was A, plus Courtney needed time to sort thinks out now that she knew the Police were re investigating who died in Alison's place, of course Courtney is still haunted by her murder mistake she made on her sister(the REAL Bethany). When everyone learns that it's actually Bethany who was buried, Courtney feels the pressure is on more than ever, therfore she becomes more dangerous than ever and is even more hellbent on truly killing Alison or keeping her in line along with the other Liars. And eventually the Liars lose thier trust in Alison, so they turn to Mona, and as Mona digs more into Alisons mysterious past, they learn that Ali actually knew Bethany and Alison basically lied to the police and the Liars to cover her own tracks. At this point Mona has come up with the conclusion that Ali is A and that she can prove it. And thus Mona shares this information with the Liars after Spencer is arrested for Bethany's murder. Courtney decides that she can't trust Mona at this point and is probably scared that even though Mona didnt know her true identity, it was always possible for Mona to figure out the truth, and so Courtney breaks into Mona's house and kills her to once again keep people(mostly the liars) from figuring out that she accidentally hurt her sister rather than killing Alison. To be continued in the Christmas special.